


Freezing!

by Mandakatt



Series: Writing Stream Shenanigans [12]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Snuggling to Stay Warm, gender neutral reader, polyship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: It’s the middle of winter and once again, Dante has forgotten to pay the power bill, and now the three of you are huddled together to stay warm.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Dante/V (Devil May Cry)/Reader, V (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Series: Writing Stream Shenanigans [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897441
Kudos: 55





	Freezing!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akurei269](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akurei269/gifts).



“Holy shit! Your feet are freezing!”

Huffing out a snort you gently jabbed Dante in the chest with your elbow. “Shut up! Besides, what else do you want from me mister ‘I didn’t pay the electric bill’?” 

Dante couldn’t help but laugh as he gently nuzzled his face against the back of your neck, causing you to squirm. “Yeah, well if I paid it, I couldn’t hold onto you like this now could I?”

“Do not use this as an excuse for cuddles,” you shot him a look over your shoulder before you huffed out a little laugh. “That is rude, and uncalled for.” 

V simply sighed as he nuzzled himself closer against your chest, which in turn made Dante grip onto you a bit more tightly. Lifting his head a moment he spoke softly. “While I find it ridiculous that we are in such conditions in the middle of winter no less, would you be so  _ kind _ as to draw the blankets up further?”

“For a guy that wears almost nothing, how can you be cold?” Dante lifted his head from your neck to look at V as you moved enough to pull the blankets up around all three of you, and he got nothing but a green eyed glare instead which caused him to laugh. 

“I do not wear almost  _ nothing _ , it was what was practical at the time…”

“Right right. Ok I get it, it’s the whole aesthetic of it all, Mister Hot Topic.”

V simply rolled his eyes and decided it was better to nuzzle his face against the side of your neck instead. Dante, not to be outdone pressed himself flush against your back and once more, nuzzled his face in against your neck. You had to laugh at the situation. How they were both so possessive of you, yet in turn, they had decided somewhere along the way that sharing you was what was best.

“Sunshine! Please!” Dante said with a laugh as he nuzzled your neck again. “I’m not kidding! Your feet are FREEZING!”

You could feel V smile against your skin as he reached over you, to brush his cool fingers just along Dante’s exposed skin, causing the legendary devil hunter to make the most unflattering noise you’d ever heard come from him. Turning your head enough to look back at him, you started to laugh, as he gave you a bit of a pout.

“You two don’t play fair, do ya?”

“When have we ever?” came V’s muffled reply.

“Okay, you got me there.” Dante replied with a huff as he pressed a gentle kiss against your cheek. “Just don’t team up on me too much, I don’t think I could handle it.” and you elbowed him again in the chest as he wiggled his eyebrows.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me also on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mandakatt) and [Tumblr](https://mandakatt.tumblr.com/)


End file.
